


Wolf Like Me.

by iwritestony



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Teen Wolf, Werewolf Turning, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s mind does back flips when Stiles finally agrees to the bite. It’s not as if the man had manipulated, or pestered until the other agreed. They were tasteful charts and graphs showing the pros and cons of becoming a werewolf. And after the incident with his father, well even Stiles had to agree he, and his entire family – blood or otherwise – would be much more protected if Stiles just accepted the gift.</p>
<p>And who better to give it to him than his mate, Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Like Me.

Derek breathes him in, it’s the last time Stiles will smell like this, so young and human. In a couple hours it’ll all change. They waited for the full moon, Derek didn’t want Stiles to suffer the way the others did, slow and gradual, he wanted this to be as quick and painless as possible. Stiles deserved that much.

Stiles laughs softly, tilting his head back to expose his throat to Derek in the way he always does when Derek presses his nose against his flesh. There are teeth, but it’s not a hard bite, it’s not The Bite. His nerves are on fire and he wishes Derek would just get on with it. The sun is setting, it’s only a matter of time.

“Sorry” Derek mutters against Stiles’ skin, his tongue presses flat against the pulse just beneath the warm pale skin.

“S’okay,” Stiles replies, he doesn’t get it, but he knows he will. 

Derek’s window is open, sun setting on the horizon painting colors on his bland walls. Stiles leans back in the large cushy bed and wraps a leg around Derek’s waist pulling him in. Derek lets out a soft growl as his fingers find the buttons on his mate’s shirt, popping them open one by one.

“Everything’s going to change,” Derek warns, but doesn’t pull away. Stiles doesn’t ask him to.

“I know” the boy replies and curls his toes as Derek’s lips wrap around a nipple, sucking it to hardness. Derek’s hair is soft between his fingers, and he knows better than to pull too tight.

“Between us, I mean. You think you love me now?” Derek says, nipping again when he reaches Stiles’ hip bones. “Just wait…”

That just makes his heart stutter, pound wildly in his chest. Yes, he wants that. If nothing else, he wants a bond no one can break. He wants to keep Derek forever, wants Derek to keep him.

“Looking forward to it,” Stiles says as he tilts his head toward the window watching the sun drag below the forest trees. He lifts his hips when he feels Derek’s hands attempting to pull his pants down. He knows Derek could manhandle him out of them, but the fact that he doesn’t speaks volumes. 

Tonight isn’t about Derek, tonight is about Stiles and his choice to turn, his choice to be with Derek, his choice to say goodbye to his human life, and hello to a new born wolf.  
The fact that Stiles is completely hard has nothing to do with the process, but he must admit it makes things a hundred times more enjoyable.

Derek’s had his mouth on Stiles more times than either man cares to count, but this evening feels just that much different. And Derek can swear up and down that it’s the full moon, but Stiles knows it’s their bond and it’s growing and if this is how Derek feels all the time he can’t wait to be a part of it.

It’s over quite quickly, Stiles spilling into Derek’s mouth, one hand gripping the expensive sheets of Derek’s bed, the other tangled in the dark locks of his lover’s hair. And as Stiles lays, spread out beneath Derek, panting softly, eyes shut he hears the older man say “that was to take the edge off.”

Before Stiles can open his mouth to reply he’s shouting. There’s a sharp pain in his side, Derek’s teeth sinking into him as the final rays of sun strain through the trees. 

And god does Stiles love it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first, and probably only attempt at Sterek. I hope it's not too terrible. I've been itching to write some werewolf stuff since I started watching the show a couple of weeks ago. This song is definitely based on and inspired by Wolf Like Me by Tv On The Radio. Listen to that song, please and thank you, it's amazing. Alright. That's all here, bye.


End file.
